


Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past, Pt. 1

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fighting, Other, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Series: Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893967
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).



Fresh off Love & War Aftermath (both that story and Splintered Timelines currently in progress on Fanfiction) we go back in time as Melody, after being sacrificed by Kronika, finds herself in a new timeline where the original MK games took place. She must survive without the assistance of the family or the Homefront Warriors. Melody's journey to return home begins in this new series.


	2. Back to the Past

Hong Kong

* * *

> Melody finds herself transported to Hong Kong. Just recently, Melody and the gang were at the Netherrealm to siege Kronika's Keep when a small sandstorm formed around her. Chris and and the others fought without her. On top of that, she has no knowledge of the outcome.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Where am I?"
> 
> * * *
> 
> As she traveled, Melody sees a man in a light blue tux, Caucasian, joined by a blonde woman and a man.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Cage..."
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Look, Johnny. All I'm sayin' is you have a career to think about. You should reconsider this tournamant thing," said the man. "I mean, you can't get on that hunk of junk! You're a commodity. You're looking at 20 mil this year!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Would you relax, Chuck?"
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Johnny, you must return on the 15th," his secretary reminded him. "You're scheduled to start shooting Iron Claw on the 17th and you haven't even read the script yet."
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Come on, Johnny. These people are crazy! This tournament is not sponsored by anyone at all and I can't find a single person who even heard of this friggin' thing. Just reconsider?"
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Nope."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Johnny was already boarding as Melody watches.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I'll be back in 2 weeks, I promise! These are quality people here, Chuck. Trust me!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Yea, just don't get punched in the face."
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Who would punch Johnny Cage in the face? Everyone loves me!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Same old Cage," Melody said when suddenly, gunshots were heard a few miles away. Melody scanned her HW armband and saw a green jeep followed an armored van...


	3. Kano's Plan

"Alright, Kano," said a female. "The bay is up ahead."

* * *

"Watch your back, Kano." These are the members of a criminal organization known collectively as the Black Dragon. "I heard about this "Wang Fun" dude."

* * *

"It's Shang Tsung," Kano corrected. "And I'm gonna rip out his heart and eat it raw. And after I win this tournament, I want every member of the Black Dragon gang there, from Shanghai to Chicago. I heard there's a palace on that island, walls made of gold. We'll be looting for months!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Melody was recording transmission on her armband of Kano's plan and saved it. The green jeep sped by, followed by a bulletproof. Melody sees a blonde woman armed with a M16. She had a partner with him.

* * *

"Sonya..."

* * *

Kano fired his AK-47, destroyed the barrels beside Sonya and made his escape, jumping to the same ship Johnny Cage boarded.

* * *

"Can't believe he got away," said Sonya's partner, Jake.

* * *

"What a odd assortment of characters. Sure isn't the rest of the Black Dragon."

* * *

"We could take him out..."

* * *

"No, Jake. I'll radio in for a speedboat. We'll let that boat sail off before we intercept."

* * *

On the ship... "Dude, was that real?" Johnny asked.

* * *

"No," Kano replied. "It's an illusion, ya drongo. Hey, you're Johnny Cage! Can I have your autograph?"


	4. Skit: Stranded Soldier

Melody made preparations after recording transmission and visual and found a speedboat nearby. She took it and left to get to the ship but decided to remain undetected. The sun has set after a while. Melody loses herself in deep thought. She wondered how Chris and the others had fared against Kronika, and she could not join their fight. Several hours had past, and Melody fell asleep. Sometime later, another speedboat approached. It was Sonya and Jake. They found Melody's boat and went to it. Sonya found Melody sleeping.

* * *

"A stranded soldier?"

* * *

Sonya collected Melody at continued onward following the ship.


	5. Raiden Accepts Shang Tsung's Invitation

Mt. Fuji, Japan

* * *

Shang Tsung has traveled to Japan in order to deliver a message.

* * *

"Raiden, God of Thunder! I have traveled to your lands, spoken your language and your religions to deliver this message. I ask of you once more: Accept my invitation and participate in my great and noble tournament, or do you fear the dangers of Mortal Kombat?"

* * *

Raiden appears in a bolt of lightning. "I fear no mortal, and your tournament is no great or noble than your decrepid body your spirit possesses. I have watched your practices, Shang Tsung. You are nothing but a peasant sorcerer. I accept your invitation and give you this warning: All who oppose me will be crushed!"

* * *

"Your invitation is welcomed, Great Raiden..."

* * *

As Shang Tsung was leaving... "...oh, and please remember that the tournament takes place at my domain, under my rule."


	6. Skit: A Very Awkward Moment

East China Sea

* * *

Melody woke up...

* * *

"Did you get enough sleep?" Sonya asks.

* * *

"Sonya?"

* * *

"How do you know my name?"

* * *

Melody felt puzzled...

* * *

"This will sound crazy..."

* * *

"You impersonate a military official?"

* * *

"I _am_ military."

* * *

"Who are you?" Jake asks. "And why are you out here alone?"

* * *

"I'm guessing it's ship up ahead."

* * *

"Yes," Melody said, checking her armband.

* * *

"Are you Special Forces?"

* * *

"No. My name is Melody Alexandria Jones of the Homefront Warriors."

* * *

"Who are they?" Jake asks.

* * *

"If I remember correctly, the Special Forces requested aid of a military group consisting of tactical warfare affiliates. My dad is one of them. His name is Chris."

* * *

"I've never heard of them, as we have never requested such a group."

* * *

"Not in... this timeline."

* * *

"What do you mean?"

* * *

(Nervous) Well... I'm not from this timeline..."

* * *

Sonya and Jake looked at each other in disbelief...


	7. I Do My Own Stunts

* * *

Meanwhile at the ship...

* * *

"C'mon, Cage, say it! _**I'll be back!"**_ Kano crosses Johnny in the face while quoting one of Arnold Schwartzenegger's famous lines from the Terminator series.

* * *

"That's not my movie."

* * *

"Get up, Cage! You got no stuntmen takin' your hits this time."

* * *

"I do my own stunts."

* * *

"It seems the movie star appears unfairly outnumbered."

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Kano asks.

* * *

"My friends call me Liu Kang, and you are not a friend."

* * *

"Thanks," Johnny said. "That's all I needed." Johnny executes his patented Shadow Kick striking Kano in the face. The others joined the fray, but Liu Kang made quick work on them.

* * *

"The next time we do any fighting will be at the tournament and it may be against each other," Liu Kang warns Cage.

* * *

"Watch ya back, mate," Kano said to Cage threateningly. "Cuz you just made me your worst enemy."

* * *

"Tread carefully, Johnny Cage," Liu Kang advised. "Kano has a lot of friends here. He will make the tournament difficult for you."

* * *

"I can take care of myself."

* * *

As Liu Kang and Johnny Cage get better acquainted, they were being unknowingly watched by a ninja in a blue garb, who also is followed by another ninja in yellow.

* * *

**"LIN KUEI!"**

* * *

The yellow ninja, Scorpion, grabs Sub-Zero.

* * *

**"LOOK INTO MY EYES!"**

* * *

"No... it cannot be..."

* * *

**"YES. YOU MURDERED ME TWO YEARS AGO TO THIS DAY. MY DEMONS HAVE ALLOWED ME TO RETURN TO AVENGE MY DEATH. I COULD KILL AT THIS MOMENT, BUT I AM NOT A MURDERER. WE WILL MEET AT THE TOURNAMENT, AND THEN, LIN KUEI, YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!"**

* * *

"You are a fool for sparing my life."

* * *

**"THAT HAS YET TO BE SEEN."**


	8. Shang Tsung's Annoucement

* * *

Shang Tsung's Courtyard

* * *

Everyone gathered in the morning at the courtyard after a long night. Melody activated her HW armband to begin her visual. She also reminisced on how Chris' journey began here, and it seems that she is following suit. Shang Tsung arrives with a four-armed creature at his side. Melody sees this creature.

* * *

"Wow."

* * *

Shang Tsung makes a announcement. "Welcome, warriors to the greatest martial arts tournament! You have traveled great distances to be here. I hope it proves well worth it. Now let me introduce the newest entry for the contest."

* * *

"Sonya..." Melody was watching closely as Sonya was captured as well as her allies.

* * *

"Hmm... I can knock em out all at once," Kano said confidently.

* * *

"This tournament has taken a turn for the worst," Johnny said.

* * *

"It is to be expected of Shang Tsung," Liu Kang added.

* * *

 **"LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!"** Goro announced.

* * *

"Aw shit," Melody said to herself. 


	9. Melody's First Opponent

"And we have our kombatant: Melody Jones!"

* * *

"WHAT?!?"

* * *

"Your first opponent will be Johnny Cage!"

* * *

"Wait a damn minute!"

* * *

Raiden sees Melody. "She is not of this timeline."

* * *

Melody stepped in fight.

* * *

"BEGIN!"

* * *

"Not a fan of hitting pretty women," Johnny said.

* * *

"Let's just make it quick."

* * *

The fight began and Johnny only landed a few blows, including an uppercut which Melody couldn't avoid. A few moments later, she was defeated. Shang Tsung was unimpressed.

* * *

"Such weakness! You came unprepared, Miss Jones."

* * *

Liu Kang aided Melody's recovery.

* * *

"Take her to the lair!"

* * *

The guards went to her but Melody made quick work on them with her Capoeira-style kicks, combined with Judo-style armbars and takedowns. Sonya saw firsthand Melody's power of multi-style combat. The guards were done and Melody has hand on her left with a sassy laugh.

* * *

"Where was your earlier enthusiasm?" Tsung asks. "Perhaps later, you can demonstrate in your next fight with Kano. If you win, you go to the next challenge. Lose, and your soul will be mine!"


	10. Be Careful

Melody traveled alone in a forest heading to the Warriors Shrine. As she entered, she saw statues of the competitors: Sonya, Liu Kang, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Kano, Johnny Cage and in the middle is Goro.

* * *

"Fascinating, isn't it?" It was Kano.

* * *

"Kano..."

* * *

"The movie star softened you up."

* * *

"I was unprepared."

* * *

"Crookest excuse I ever heard."

* * *

"What do you want?"

* * *

"You should join the Black Dragon..."

* * *

"I know all about the Black Dragon, even you. Wanted criminal in over 35 countries, a lot of crimes against humanity, from extortion to murder."

* * *

"And those aren't even my best qualities."

* * *

"Either way, I'm bringing your ass in."

* * *

Kano attacks her with his cannonball, but Melody used her armband's ballistic shield... which knocked him out cold...

* * *

"Dayum..."

* * *

"Melody..."

* * *

Raiden, Liu Kang and Cage approaches her.

* * *

"Raiden?"

* * *

"So it is true."

* * *

"Is what true?"

* * *

"You are not from this timeline, which explains how you know us."

* * *

"Then you know why I'm here?"

* * *

"Yes. Kronika. I received a vision from another me in your timeline. A vision of you being sacrificed. As a result, to prevent you from taking part in that struggle, you were sent here."

* * *

"Adding to the fact that I don't know the outcome."

* * *

"Melody, are you actually competing?" Liu Kang asks.

* * *

"Seems so, seeing as how I have no choice. I remember my father competing in this very tournament."

* * *

"You appear to do be doing just that," Liu Kang said.

* * *

"You work with Sonya?" Cage asked eyeing on her HW uniform.

* * *

"No and eyes up here, please."

* * *

Kano wakes up.

* * *

"Get enough sleep?"

* * *

"Very funny, lady. I'll see ya here tomorrow."

* * *

Kano leaves.

* * *

"Be careful," Liu Kang warns Melody. "As I told Cage before, Kano has a lot of friends here."

* * *

"And I'm guessing he won't be alone."

* * *

"Which is why you must survey your surroundings at all times, Melody," Raiden advised. "But could you be another defender of Earthrealm, as you were in your in your timeline?"

* * *

"Should I defend Earthrealm, I will not hesitate. I'm built for this."


	11. It's a Trap

Warriors Shrine

* * *

The next day, Melody went to the Warriors Shrine awaiting Kano. As she suspected, he is not alone. Kano has 3 of his "buddies" with him.

* * *

"Never one to figh fair, huh, Kano?"

* * *

The first of three has red mohawk, shirtless, armed with a knife, looking at Melody like a rapist. The second is a heavyset, bald with wristbands with spikes, and the last is a hoodlum with a black bandana and brown hair, all Caucasian.

* * *

'I don't do fair," Kano replied.

* * *

"I want that sweet chocolate, the mohawk said, thrusting his pelvis. They surround Melody.

* * *

"So whucha gon do, soldier?"

* * *

Melody realized this was a trap.

* * *

"KILL HER!"

* * *

They immediately charged towards Melody, but the Homefront Warrior rolled out of harm's way and one-twoed him in the face while the mohawk grabbed her from behind. To Melody's shock, he grabbed her breasts. Melody leaned her head forward and launched a headbutt to free herself, but gets punched in the face by the hoodlum. The heavyset charged toward Melody but she saw coming and jumped as high as she could, avoiding the heavyset's charge while performing a split kick, striking both the hoodlum and the mohawk. The heavyset clumsily tumbled off the shrine into the unknown. Melody dodged a knife attack by the mohawk, low kicked him in the shin, did elbow/backfist combination, knee to the gut and uppercut to finish. The hoodlum charged toward her and tackles her. The mohawk walked to Melody and tried to stab her, but Melody used the hoodlum's body to shield herself, with him being stabbed. The hoodlum screamed in pain, allowing Melody to escape, using her legs to kick the hoodlum away. The mohawk tried to wildly slash Melody, but she found an opening and got behind him, elbowing him in the head. Kano had enough and shot his eye laser, killing the mohawk, leaving an gaping hole through his head. Melody crouched before the impact. As the mohawk falls dead, Melody stood, arms crossed, shaking her head.

* * *

"For shame, Kano."

* * *

Kano grunted angrily and ran. Melody soon followed...


	12. Liu Kang Battles Goro

Shang Tsung's Throne Room

* * *

Meanwhile, Shang Tsung received word that Melody had just defeated Kano's cronies.

* * *

"Interesting development. She would serve Shao Kahn well."

* * *

Goro's Lair

* * *

Liu Kang entered Goro's Lair.

* * *

"Beware, Liu Kang," warned Raiden as he appeared by lightning. "Goro is unlike any challenger you faced."

* * *

"I am prepared, Lord Raiden."

* * *

"Bo' Rai Cho taught you well. Let his knowledge guide you."

* * *

As Liu Kang proceeded, he heard a roar as Goro drops to the ground. Liu Kang prepares himself as the fight begins. Goro is just so strong, it's proven that knocking him down would be more hard work as most of Liu Kang's attacks have little effect on him. Liu Kang evaded many of Goro's attacks due to its slowness. It had been mere hours it seems for both competitors, but Liu Kang finally got the upper hand and landed a flying kick and his fireball, knocking him out. Liu Kang was exhausted.

* * *

"Goro is down. Only one fight remains."


	13. One More Fight

* * *

After Goro's defeat, Liu Kang is transported to Shang Tsung's palace.

* * *

"Shang Tsung."

* * *

"Congratulations, Liu Kang. Goro should have killed you!"

* * *

"Neither you nor him count on my perserverance, sorcerer."

* * *

"It makes no difference. I will consume your soul as well as your friends."

* * *

Tsung steps off his throne. "Your soul is mine."

* * *

The final battle has begun. Truly a test of Liu Kang's strength, speed, and overall fortitude. Shang Tsung used his morphing ability and turned into Melody. Liu Kang was no fool. He knows of Tsung's treachery. That includes him corrupting the tournament, stealing it from the Shaolin. Tsung turned into Scorpion and caught Liu with the spear.

* * *

"GET OVER HERE!!!"

* * *

Scorpion blasted Liu Kang with an uppercut. Just then, Melody, Kano, Sonya and Johnny Cage arrived at the scene of the intense fight. Liu Kang struck Tsung with punches multiple times until he launched his patented Flying Dragon Kick. Liu Kang wins. The souls of those he consumed over the years has been freed and Shang Tsung fell.

* * *

"Yo, that was amazing," Melody exclaimed.

* * *

"Bravo, Liu Kang," said Sonya.

* * *

"Now where is that gold?" Kano searched around, but suddenly an earthquake began rattling, and thd colunms of the throne room began to crumble...


	14. Escaping the Island

"Let's get outta here!"

* * *

The island was crumbling. Sonya, Melody, Kano and Johnny Cage escaped the palace just as Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung. They made their way to the bridge (The Pit).

* * *

"We need to find a way outta here," said Melody.

* * *

"How?" Sonya asks. Just then, Goro, after his defeat, roared and said, "None shall escape!!!"

* * *

"They all tried to bring the Shokan down until an explosion knocked all of them off the bridge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
